<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still My Maggie by Lrabbithole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834978">Still My Maggie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole'>Lrabbithole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when after Crisis of Infinite Earths Alex finds out that in this new world Maggie has a kid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still My Maggie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opening her eyes after J’onn restored her memories was more challenging that she imagined. The whirlwind of emotions and images filling her brain almost making Alex nauseous. She pushed the feeling down and focused on what was important. The knowledge that who she thought was a respectable and outstanding men, was in fact a villain.</p>
<p>It was later, when she was alone in her apartment, that she let herself explore the other memories. The memories that had nothing to do with her job, or her sister, or the fight between good and evil. She allowed herself to get lost on the memory of dimples and soft brown eyes.</p>
<p>It was hard to reconcile both sets of memories. One set from this new world. One where she has been with Kelly forever, where she never meet Maggie, and the relationship that helped discover herself didn’t exist. And then, all the feelings, the heightened emotions of what Maggie meant to her rushing back all at once, making her weak in the knees again.</p>
<p>She loved Kelly, she did. But she had never stopped loving Maggie, she never would. She was her first love after all. And even though time had passed and the pain of losing her had lessened. Even though she had learned to live without her and the love she had for her had started to hurt less, to consume her less. It was still always there.</p>
<p>And now. Here she was. In a whole new world. A world where until a few hours before, Maggie didn’t exist for her. But now the memories were back, Alex feelings for Maggie were back in full force. She couldn’t stop herself from wondering where Maggie was. what had she made of herself in this new world.</p>
<p>She tried to fight against her impulses. Remind herself that it didn’t matter anymore. She had left Maggie. They were over. She hadn’t seen Maggie in months and was finally over her, building a life with someone new. Just because she found out about the fact the world she used to know, no longer existed, didn’t mean she had to undo all the effort she had made to forget the heartbreak of leaving Maggie. She told herself this over and over, until she got to the DEO the next morning and the temptation was just too great.</p>
<p>I just want to make sure she is ok. Alex told herself while she put Maggie’s information on the DEO search system. The hit was almost instant. In front of the giant screen in front of her she saw a picture of Maggie. Her Maggie, just as she remembered her.</p>
<p>Maggie was a detective at the Gotham Police Department. That unnerved Alex, she knew how dangerous Gotham was. But at least she was okay. She still existed in this world and was living a full happy life, probably. It also explained why they hadn’t meet in this timeline.</p>
<p>Alex remembered her Maggie telling her about how when she transferred to National City she also had an offer from the Gotham Police Department, but at the end had decided against it. Not in this world, it seems.</p>
<p>She could have left it at that. But more information was just a keystroke away. And Alex just wasn’t strong enough to stop. When the full information folder opened, Alex did feel a hint of guilt. For invading her ex privacy like that. But it was too late. She had opened the file and her eyes had been instantly drawn to a small tidbit of information. There, in bold black letters, clear as day, Alex could read:</p>
<p>Known Family: Daughter Jaime Sawyer.</p>
<p>Alex knows she should feel more shocked. Maybe even angry. It did sound like a cruel joke that after everything that happened to them, now Maggie had a kid. But she didn’t feel any of those things. She felt happy. Not because this changed anything between them, but because she could imagine a world, this new world, where Maggie had a family that loved her, even without Alex.</p>
<p>Alex closed the file and went about her day. She had only wanted to make sure Maggie was okay. Nothing else. Or at least that’s what she told herself. The day was a mess, one crisis after another. So she really didn’t have time to dwell on it until she left work. But if she was honest with herself, it was always on the back of her mind. A need to see Maggie slowly growing.</p>
<p>She tried to stop it. It wouldn’t do her any good to want to see her ex, that in this world didn’t even know who she was. Besides, she had Kelly. When weeks later Kara asked Alex to go with her to help Batwoman in Gotham, she didn’t hesitate. She told herself again that it would only be a work related trip. Saving the world business as usual. But the moment she stepped down from her motorcycle in the streets of Gotham, Alex realized she was going to try to find Maggie. She had to.</p>
<p>It happened almost immediately. They had barely been in Gotham for a few hours when Kate told them to meet her at a new crime scene. When Alex and Kara arrived, Gotham Police was all over the area.</p>
<p>Alex immediately recognized her. Even though she was several meters away and facing in the other direction. It seemed like Gotham Police didn’t have a windbreaker Maggie’s size either. That made Alex smile.</p>
<p>Time slowed down as soon as Maggie started walking towards her, looking not too happy at having two strangers invading her crime scene.</p>
<p>“Who are you?”</p>
<p>“Kara Danvers, CatCo Magazine.”</p>
<p>Two set of eyes turned to Alex. Clearly expecting her to clarify her role there. She was holding her DEO badge behind her back, already changed to FBI, but she was frozen in place because of Maggie’s proximity. It took a not so subtle kick from Kara to wake Alex up.</p>
<p>“Alex Danvers, FBI.”</p>
<p>Alex felt Maggie’s eyes going over her body, looking her up and down. Not in a sexual way. Just appraising her. Measuring her up. When she was done she sent Alex a smile that made her weak.</p>
<p>“This is my jurisdiction, Danvers.”</p>
<p>Alex smiled. It could be a different world, Maggie may have a kid now. But this was still her Maggie.</p>
<p>“Of course. Lead the way, Sawyer.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>